The Legend of Zelda: Soul Eater of Time
by DebuScrub9012
Summary: The Zelda Universe Collides with the Soul Eater Universe! A year after the Kishin Asura was defeated, the DWMA is struck with its madness again as Asura is revived by a man from a distant world known as Hyrule.
1. Prolouge

This is a tale about two world colliding, and how 10 kids save them both.

Though they may be two different worlds, the both contained

similarities, These worlds possessed humans with the abilities to transform into weapons.

The Weapons were partnered to Meisters, humans who could wield them in battle. But, these

worlds a very different. One world is protected by the Grim Reaper and the students of the

DWMA. "Death Weapon Meisters Academy." Where Meisters are trained to protect the world from

the demons known as "Kishins." Humans who have became demons. The second world however,

Is protected by a hero and a princess, Their names are Link, the Hero and Princess Zelda,

This world is known as Hyrule, Let me explain why Hyrule's fate rests on Link. Long ago, Link's

ancestor of the same name created the first Weapon/Human as the Blade of Evil's Bane known as the

Master Sword, He used this sword and the power of the Triforce (The spirits and power of the

Three Goddesses." to defeat Demise, A demon who promised he would be reincarnated. The ancient

hero made a wish on the Triforce that he would also be incarnated to stop Demises incarnations.

1,000's of years later, A new hero is born in a forest that has lost connection to the kingdom

of Hyrule, but the hero is a close friend to the princess. Link was parterned with Zane, also

known as the Korkiri Sword, but as he is only 13 he isn't able to reach his true destiny, But little

did the forest duo know that they were going on an journey that will change there lives...


	2. Chapter 1

"Damn." Link cried out. "Why can't I sleep?" Link's weapon partner Zane look's over from his bed

and shrugs. "I'm just going to assume that your 13 year old brain is keeping up with thoughts of

Zelda." Zane laughs. Link frowns. "Hey I thought you weren't going to say anything!" Link yells.

"Just go to bed." Zane yawns as he slips into sleep. After many hours of tossing and turning,

The green clad Korkiri finally drifted to sleep, Only to be awoke by a loud knocking at his

door the next morning. Zane flings out of bed startled by the sudden banging. "Who the-?"

Zane sticks his arm out as it becomes a blade of a short sword. "Who is it?" He moans. "It's

the Princess!" The voice from behind the door replies. After hearing that remark Link jumped

from bed. "Come in!" Link bellows as he signals Zane to change back to human form. "Good morning

you two!" Zelda cheers as she hugs Link. "Today is your first day of your Knight training!" "Why

are we even needed to become knights again?" Zane complains. Zelda lets go of Link and turned

around. "Because you two are the best fighters! We need people like you two to fend of those demons who showed up!" Zelda replies. "Come on lets go!" Without a word Link and Zane were taken off to the Castle by Zelda's guardian Impa. "Alright you two, show me what you got!" The Guard Captain shouted.

Link gazed over at his partner and nodded. Within a fraction of a second Zane was in Link's hand as

a short sword."Let's go." Link said. And with that Link charged at the Captain and swung the blade

with at of his might, the blow was quickly blocked by the opponents shield. "That all you got?"

The captain laughed. His laughing was short lived as his shield split in two. "How the-?" He gasped.

Link's jaw dropped. "How... did we do that?" Link thought. Zelda started to clap. "Great job Link!"

She cheered. Link dropped a bow to his defeated foe and walked over to the princess. "Link, I had this

made for you, Because you have been my friend for a really long time and-" The princess blushed as she

handed Link a shield. "The blacksmith said their is something special about it, so he called it the

Hero's Shield." Link smiled and gave Zelda a hug. "Thank you." He managed to say. Zane quickly changed

back to a human. "Okay love-" Zane was inturupted by a tall man "Princess..." The tall man said in a

deep voice. "Father." Zelda repiled. "Zelda, we have to leave now!" The King shouted. "Ganondorf knows

about the demon sto-" Suddenly a dark blade goes the the kings chest. "Give it to me Princess!"

The man behind the king said as he lunged out at Zelda. "I know the stone is on you necklace!"

Ganondorf's lunge was stopped as Link dove in front of the princess. "Zane, a little help?"

Link moaned. Zane smirked and transformed. "Alright Ganondorf, It's time for you to go!" Link

snarled. "You ready Zane?" "Hell yea, its been forever since we've done this!" Zane replied.

"Alright." "LET'S GO SOUL RESONENCE!" The two screamed as Link put his arm holding Zane out.

Zane's blade was surrounded by an orange light. "Great Spin Attack!" Link screamed as he charged

at Ganon. Link jumped up in the air and spun, causing the orange light to fling out into a circle,

hitting everything in its radius. "Damn." Ganondorf remarks. Ganondorf put his hand in front of him and shot

a energy ball surrounded by darkness, his power then hit the stone of Zelda's necklace, causing it

to shatter in a dark aura. "Once I get to the other world, I'll revive the Kisin who fell to those brats!"

The shattered stones pieces began to spin until it became a portal. "Hehehe." Ganondorf laughed.

As he stepped into the portal, The King of Darkness disappeared. "We have to follow him,Zane!"

Link said. "I know!" Zane replied as they jumped into the black abyss. Link's eyes were then met

by a shine that was covered in symbols of three eyes...


	3. Chapter 2

Link's mind started to wonder, he could feel madness swallowing him. "Snap out of it!" Zane boomed.

"How are we supposed to find Ganon when you're in a daze?" Link finally came to. "Sorry, lets go."

He replied. Link started running down what seemed to be a endless hallway, until he saw Ganondorf,

hovering over a blackened soul. "Asura!" He cried "I wish to revive you! I need you to spread your

madness across your world and mine, so that I can rule Hyrule and you rule this world!" The soul

began to spark as a body started to appear where the soul stood. Their was a sudden blast of light

that caused Link and Zane to blackout. When they awoke, they were in a nurse's office "I see you two

are awake." A girl voice said. "My name is Maka!" "I'm... Link" Link said weakly."Over there is Zane,

my weapon partner. Anyway, what happened?" "Their was an explosion in the Kishin shine and we saw you

and your partner on the ground." Maka said. "That man down their... he revived Asura..."

The door swung open as six other kids walked in. "So these are the two who you found down there,Maka?"

A boy with three lines in his hair said. "Yes Kid, they tried to stop the revival." Maka replied.

Link shot out of bed. "Let me explain everything." He said. After a breif summary of what had happened,

Maka and her friends walked Link to the Death Room where Lord Death was. "Ah, so you are the meister

who tried to stop that evil soul,eh?" Lord Death asked. "Yes, but me and Zane failed, and I fear that

Ganondorf's next target is Hyrule and the Triforce." Link replied. "Triforce? What is that?" Kid asked

puzzled. "The Triforce is the spirit of the three Goddesses who created Hyrule. Din, The Goddess of Power,

Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom and Farore, Goddess of Courage. After they created my world they left there power

and souls into the Three Sacred Triangles known as the Triforce. If a man of good heart touches it, The goddesses

will grant him a wish, but if a man of evil touches it, it will split into three pieces and only one will remain

with the evil, the piece that best reflects his heart, he must then find the other two who hold the other pieces

within there soul so he can have his evil wish granted." Link told. "But Ganondorf can't obtain it unless he has

the three keys to the Sacred Realm." "We must get those keys!" Maka said. " I want you all to help Link and Zane!"

Death said. "So if you haven't already, Introduce yourselves to them." "I'm Black*Star!" A boy with Blue spiked hair

yelled. "I'm the biggest star ever!" "I'm Tusbaki, Black*Star's weapon." "I'm Soul, Maka's weapon."

"We're Liz and Patty Thompson, Kid's Weapons." "And I'm Kid, Lord Death's son." Everyone said one at a time.

"With that out of the way, Go get Stein and Spirit so all of you can train, You will all need it."

Death sighed. "Right!" Maka called. A little bit after they left, The group ran into Stein and Spirit.

"Ah, so the green clad boy is the one you saved, huh?" Stein yawned. "Yes, Lord Death wanted us to get

you to train us." Soul replied. "Training, for what?" Spirit asked. "We need to find three keys." Link

said. "We will explain along the way." "Alright, follow me." Stein said.


	4. Chapter 3

Stein led them all to the forest where he used to train as a young boy. "Alright, Link and Zane against

Maka and Soul." Stein called. Maka and Link bowed and called their wepons. "Ah, a shortsword versus a Sythe."

Stein thought. "Who will win?" Link charged at Maka and swung violently. "Damn, he's fast!" Soul cried.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Maka replied as she attacked Link. After a few minutes Stein sat up. "Ok, Kid and Black

*Star join in with your partners." Stein said. Link glanced over at them all and smirked. "ALRIGHT!" Black

*Star yelled. Kid and Black*Star charged in holding two pistols and a ninja sword. "Zane, Let's make this

easy." Link smirked. "Heh Heh." Zane replied. "LET'S GO SOUL RESONENCE!" They both screamed in unison.

Link stuck Zane out for the upcoming attack. "GREAT SPIN ATTACK!" Link boomed as he spun three times, causing

the other to fly with the burst of energy. "Whoa, so this must be Link's power." Kid thought to himself. "That

tiny little kid did that?!" Black*Star said shocked. As everyone changed back into human form, Stein started

applauding. "That's enough training for today, you all have been at it for hours." Stein said. "Maka, Is it alright

if Link and Zane stay at your apartment tonight?" "Of course!" Maka replied. "Alright, just dont try anything

funny forest boy!" Spirit yelled as they walked of. "As if, Link has is eyes on the princess. Zane laughed.

Link blushed as he punched Zane. "ow..." Zane groaned as he picked himself up. After a bit of walking the Korkiri

boys found themselves in Maka's appartment. "Make yourself at home!" Maka cheered as they all walked into the house.

"So Link, how did you guys even end up here?" Soul asked. "Ganondorf used his magic on a jewel known as the Demonic

Stone. Legend has it that it was once part of a demons Soul but it became a stone after three meisters defeated it."

Link replied as he plopped on the couch. "Okay, later Kid wanted us to head over to his house to discuss the plan

for finding those keys." Maka called from the kitchen. "So dont fall asleep!" "Yea yea, Fickle woman." Soul mumbled.

Meanwhile back in Hyrule, Ganondorf was hiding in the Gerudo Fortress, as he was the king of the Gerudo's. "Asura the

Kishin." Ganon said. " For us to both gain true power, we must find the keys to the Sacred Realm to claim the Triforce."

"I would be glad to help the man who revived me." The Kishin replied. "We are great allies in the disgusting world of peace,

I hope we can change that." Asura smirked. "We even have an army to help us, thanks to your Gerudo's." "Yes, but we can't let

Link and his friends stop us. We will attack once we have the keys, then we will go into the Temple of Time and travel to

the Sacred Realm." Ganondorf said. "Okay, first order of bussness." Kid boomed. "Link, do you know where the keys are?"

"Back in Hyrule, I believe one of them is even in my village." Link replied. "The only thing holding us back is how

we are going to get there!" Maka called. "Their might be left over energy to make a portal back, but we would need help."

Kid replied. "We can start out tomorrow right? Liz asked. "But I don't want to get up tomorrow!" Patty responded with a

brattish tone. "Too bad, we will set out tomorrow." Kid announced. "Alright, I'll make sure to wake Black*Star up."

Tusbaki replied. "Everyone, head home and get some rest. For tomorrow we are going to Hyrule!" Kid boomed as he

walked to his room. After a short while everyone was home resting for the big day that was soon to come, but are

they all ready for what is ahead?


End file.
